Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positioning frame. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a positioning frame for a touch pad film.
Description of Related Art
During assembly of a touch pad of a notebook computer, a film is adhered to an upper surface of the touch pad to enhance comfort while using the touch pad. However, when adhering the film, the film may be shifted due to variations in physical dimensions of a front cover or a fixing bracket as a result of these elements having an engineering tolerance. As a result, not only the appearance negatively being affected, but also the shifting of the film. Such that, it interferes with the front cover. Consequently, the touch pad may sense incorrectly or may even be unable to sense a touch force.
Additionally, the touch pad is assembled from a back surface of the front cover of the system (i.e., inside of a case). When the film is shifted, the assembly worker is not aware that such shifting has taken place. That is, the assembly worker must determine whether the film has shifted by checking from the front surface of the system. Ultimately, this increases labor costs.